If You Have to Ask
by AidenEldritch
Summary: Misato may tease Asuka about crushing on Shinji, but what happens when a single shopping trip reveals a little secret Shinji's been hiding? Rocking and humor ensues. A/S WAFFy fluff songfic. Inspired by That's All, Northlane and the song used is Secrets by OneRepublic. Please review if you enjoyed it! One-shot.


Misato's shopping trips were legendary, and Asuka was one of those select few asked to participate in one. Of course, Shinji would normally come, but he was occupied making dinner.

'Beer, beer, beer. Don't you ever get anything else?' Asuka harrumphed.

'Hey, you're German. Don't tell me you never got tipsy at Oktoberfest,' Misato shot back, piling a few more cans of Yebisu into the already loaded trolley. 'Anyway, you can't talk. You got two six-packs of that grape soda stuff you enjoy so much.'

Asuka turned a little red. 'What, can't a girl enjoy some soda?'

'What, can't a girl enjoy some soda?' Misato mimicked in a high and squeaky voice. 'Doesn't that apply to beer, too?'

The red-headed girl rolled her eyes in exasperation at her (alcoholic) guardian's stubbornness when it came to Yebisu.

'Whatever, just don't come calling to me once you're found drink driving.' Asuka grumbled, crossing her arms.

'Anyway,' Misato interrupted, 'ice cream. What flavor?'

The duo had walked into the dessert aisle and tons and tons of icecream stood in front of them. Unable to resist, Asuka had grabbed a tub full of strawberry at the first chance she got, madly giggling with delight.

'And she thinks I have a vice...' the Major mumbled under her breath.

'How do you eat all that stuff?' she asked once they were out of the store.

'With a spoon of course.' Asuka responded smugly, carrying the one-liter tub reserved for herself at her hip. 'What do you reckon baka-Shinji will make for dinner?'

Misato finally had the chance to get her own back. 'Somebody seems to like him.' She grinned widely.

'Hey! I just wanted to know if he'll make something that's not boring.' Asuka's face flushed with embarrassment. 'All he's done is made Japanese food, all day, every day. It's horrible.'

'You had better get used to it,' Misato replied. 'Once you two are married, that's what you'll have to eat- unless of course, you make some _special requests..._' She snickered.

'That's disgusting!' Asuka roared, face fully flushed. 'You're almost as perverted as he is!' she spat, furious with herself for falling into Misato's trap.

Misato was ready to land the deathblow. 'Says the girl who wanted to demonstrate perfectly innocent physics using her-'

Needless to say not even Asuka physically assaulting Misato could wipe the smile off of her face.

The two were in the car, air-conditioning at full blast.

Asuka was perfectly willing to accept the risk of death or near-fatal injury just for a working air-conditioner. The hot and humid air outside was making her feel light-headed and dizzy.

Misato was her usual driver self, swerving around invisible cars.

'I'm sure he'll cook something nice,' she said cheerfully as she swerved again. Asuka would've smacked her head against the opposite window had it not been for the seatbelt.

'I won't be able to enjoy it if I'm _dead_, Misato.' Asuka replied. 'And the way you drive, 50-50 I will be.'

'You were the one who wanted the air-con, you're the one who gets it.' The Major floored the pedal, causing Asuka to be squashed into the back of her seat. She couldn't resist a grin of satisfaction as her German ward started to turn a violent shade of green. 'Anyway, why are you so anxious for your little _Shinji-kun_ to cook you something _special?_'

'What?! Why would you think that?! I'm just hungry, that's all!' Asuka started to get visibly flustered by the accusation.

'Ooh, sounds like somebody needs their _stomach _filled. Or is it a little lower?' Misato chuckled.

She swerved again just in time for Asuka's blow to instead hit the back of her headrest.

'NO WAY!' Asuka screamed. 'Why the hell would I ever let him do... that?!'

'Oh, come on Asuka.' Misato teased. 'You're the one who barged in on him while he was showering, and judging by your face, I think I know all I need to.'

A low growl began to build in her throat.

Misato once again swerved to dodge the fist oncoming to the side of her face.

Finally they had reached the elevators that led up to the Katsuragi residence.

'Do you think baka has finished dinner?' Asuka mumbled. She was hungry and a little tired, and the heat was getting to her again.

Misato fanned herself. 'Yeah, yeah. Still anxious, aren't you. But seriously, I need a beer.'

Though Asuka was a little needled, she wouldn't let it show. Her stomach growled, agreeing with the older woman's sentiments exactly.

The elevator dinged and Asuka took the ice-cream tub off of her head.

'Phew. Hope he's put the air-conditioning on.' Asuka grumbled. 'If he hasn't, I'll...'

'Withhold?' Misato's dry wit had not deserted her, though much of her sweat glands had.

'...Screw you, Misato...' the German girl mumbled. 'Where's that noise coming from?' A faint tune was emanating from somewhere on the level.

'Sound good.' The Major was bobbing her head. 'It's an old song, I think. Doesn't sound like electronica, maybe a string instrument?'

Asuka cocked her head at the mention of _string instrument_. 'Is that a cello?'

Misato knitted her eyebrows. 'Maybe, you're the one who knows these things.'

'What? Don't expect me to know everything.'

'Oh, I'd think you'd know the sound. Y'know, playing romantic duets with your precious little Shinji, him on the cello, you on the violin...' Misato still couldn't resist taking pot-shots at the poor girl, even though she knew full well it was unfair.

Asuka ignored Misato's teasing though the urge to slap her was increasing. 'It's coming from our apartment.'

'How can you be so sure?'

'It has to be- nobody else plays the instrument.'

As they approached the apartment, a voice could be heard.

_I need another story..._

Asuka wordlessly stretched out her hand for the keys and Misato complied.

'_Gott in himmel!_'

Her jaw nearly dislodged as she saw what was happening inside.

Shinji was playing the cello, singing mournfully to the tune of a small stereo he'd dug up somewhere. He'd burnt himself while cooking and his arm had a nasty red mark on it.

_'Til all my sleeves are stained red_

_From all the truth that I've said_

Asuka and Misato were silent, taking it all in. Shinji, doing what could almost be called _rocking out_, playing the cello and almost enjoying himself?

Impossible. This had to be a lie.

_Come by it honestly I swear_

_Thought you saw me wink, no_

_I've been on the brink, so_

'Shinji?'

His reverie was interrupted by Misato pointing a finger at him in shock.

'Hm-AAH!' Shinji nearly dropped his cello and sent his bow up into the air.

Misato fist-pumped. 'I knew it! _Oh, German music is so much better_. Take that, Europop!'

Asuka turned bright red. 'But Europop is better! This was the first single in Germany and it was-'

'Amazing.' Misato completed the sentence Asuka had started while cracking open a can of Yebisu she had bought up. 'Don't you think, lovergirl?'

Asuka couldn't tell who she wanted to slap more- baka, for allowing Misato to tease her again, or Misato, for needling her. Her flush of anger was misinterpreted by Misato.

'Ooh, Shinji, you did it! Hi-five!' Shinji complied, lacking the will to do anything else. 'You impressed a girl with your music! See, that's what happens when you listen to _my_ music.' Misato strummed an air-guitar. 'See that, tough-girl's gone! Booyah!'

Asuka's eyes were twitching.

'Uhm, Asuka, dinner is on the table.' Shinji smiled weakly. 'I hope you enjoy it...'

She would've broken the plates had it not been for the feast in front of her.

Baka _had_ cooked something special. German cuisine for once.

'How'd you do it?' Asuka raised an eyebrow at him. 'I thought you couldn't cook German.'

_Tell me what you want to hear..._

'Uh.' Shinji blushed, his ears turning red. 'I-I did some research. Cookbooks.'

She took a bite of the meal, suspicious about his motive.

'Delicious.' She had to admit it, and credit where credit was due.

Wait, did she just say that about baka-Shinji?!

_Something that will light those ears..._

'Y'know, there's something different about this... what did you add?' Asuka was genuinely impressed with his skills now.

_Sick of all the insincere..._

Misato grinned and leant into Shinji's ear to whisper something. The boy turned a shade of crimson never seen before.

'Uhm...I'll give it to you if you ask for it.'

'Then what is it, Shinji?'

Misato nodded and whispered something else into Shinji's ear.

'I-I can't tell you, not unless you find out.' Shinji tried for a little teasing smile.

'Hmph.' Asuka finally settled down to eat. 'I won't bother asking if you don't tell me.'

Shinji's advisor gave him the thumbs up and went to grab another beer to enjoy.

The three sat around the table in silence, except for the noise of cutlery clinking on plates.

When the meal had finished and she'd polished off the litre of ice-cream, Asuka was about to leave to go to the bathroom and take a shower to freshen up.

'Hey.'

The whisper came from behind her.

It was baka-Shinji, not accompanied by Misato this time.

'Wanna know my secret?'

Asuka nodded silently, aware that she was ruining Misato's plans.

Shinji hesitated for a moment and then mouthed one word to her.

When Asuka finally realised what that word was, she turned redder than the strawberry icecream still on her lips and ran off to the bathroom, though her smile was irrepressible.

Her face needed a long, cold shower to stop the heat radiating from it.

Misato rose up from behind the kitchen counter, fully aware of what Shinji had mouthed to Asuka.

'Are you sure about spoiling your surprise, Shinji?' She grinned teasingly.

'Totally.' The Third Child looked sure of himself for once, hitting play on the stereo once more.

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away._


End file.
